Un démon en cache un autre
by Tite Rei
Summary: Ou comment l'amour peut amener à la destruction? Yuya Shiina va le découvrir par le biais du plus vil des démons.


Salut à tous! Voilà ma toute 1ère fic que je RE poste parce que j'ai eu un big soucis que je comprends toujours pas!!

**Couple:** Kyo x Yuya

**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Un démon en cache un autre**

* * *

_Je le vois. Il me nargue de son regard de démon, me signifiant qu'il a gagné. Petit à petit, l'étau de son emprise me consume jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme. Je suis arrivée au point de non retour et l'unique larme qui vagabonde sur ma joue en est le témoin._

* * *

Elle l'a rencontré il y a 1 an déjà. Yuya était alors la plus dynamique des lycéennes, la pro des organisatrices et une super confidente. Mais sa vie prit un tournant décisif le jour où elle croisa son regard flamboyant. C'était un doux jour d'autonome. Elle se trouvait adossée à un arbre de l'école. Un doux vent agitait ses cheveux d'or et elle le vit. Le plus beau des dieux ou des démons... Il était là, se tenant au milieu des feuilles tourbillonnantes de la cour. Son regard de feu la dévorait. Dès lors il s'employa à lui faire une cour acharnée, bien que la belle se refusait à lui avec toujours plus de véhémence. Ce qui avait le don d'attiser le jeune tombeur qu'était le nouvel élève du nom de Kyo. Étant habitué à voir traîner à ses pieds les plus exquises des lolita, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'une Planche à Pain lui résista ainsi. Kyo s'amusait de la colère de la jolie blonde face à ses propos indécents.

La routine d'engelades installée avait fait d'eux le couple le plus amusant et en vogue du lycée. Parce que sous leurs airs de jeux, ils étaient éperdument tombés amoureux! Lorsqu'elle avait enfin cédé, Kyo était le plus heureux des hommes.

Si seulement ils avaient su...

* * *

Il était en retard. Encore et toujours! Yuya sentit le désespoir l'étreindre. Ce soir, ils sortaient pour un dîner romantique dans un restaurant assez chic. Elle portait la robe fluide émeraude qu'il lui avait offerte, des escarpins dorés et s'était même maquillée! Elle, Yuya Shiina! Mais il avait 2 heures de retard. Il en avait toujours quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Yuya posa son front contre la fenêtre glacée de sa chambre. Où était-il? Allait-il bien? Pourquoi ne prévenait-il pas? Une sonnerie enjouée l'arracha à ses pensées. C'était lui! Son coeur s'emballa.

« Kyo!! Où es-tu? Je m'inquiétais! »

« Ah commence pas avec tes prises de tête! Et puis je suis là! Grouille! »

Yuya n'eut pas le temps de riposter, il avait raccroché. Plus révoltée que jamais, elle descendit le rejoindre bien décidée à se faire entendre. Mais comme à son habitude, Kyo banalisa les reproches de sa moitié et arrivés au restaurant, il passa la soirée l'attention rivée sur son portable au grand dame de Yuya.

_Ce soir là je sentis une chose se briser en moi. Un immense poids s'imposa à mon coeur._

C'était la naissance du monstre.

* * *

Elle était assise sur son bureau, riant avec sa meilleure amie Mahiro. La jolie brune lui racontait comment elle avait mis à ses pieds l'examinateur pour enfin décrocher son permis. Une franche camaraderie se faisait sentir dans la classe en cette fin d'après-midi. Les élèves attendaient l'arrivée du dernier professeur de la journée. Soudain, le rire étincelant de Yuya s'éteignit. Kyo était là, avec elles: Okuni, Akari, même Sakuya et d'autres. Le fan club du Prince Rouge comme elles se proclamaient. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le grand brun, une décharge fulgura le coeur de Yuya.

« Ah! Salut Planche à Pain! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Les filles me proposaient une sortie au bowling ce soir, ça te tente? »

Avec un sourire hypocrite, elle dit: « Bien sûr! »

Kyo eut le tact de tilter à cette remarque. La voix de Planche à Pain tremblait anormalement. Il la prit dans ses bras, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement en public.

« Ça va toi? Lui murmura-t-il. Tu es distante ces derniers temps. »

Yuya baissa une seconde les yeux, voulant cacher sa détresse. Après une inspiration profonde, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas! Je n'avais rien d'important à faire ce soir! »

A l'instant où elle se détourna de lui, elle croisa involontairement le regard améthyste de Mahiro. La jeune brune ne put réprimer un léger sursaut. Alors que Yuya s'asseyait avec un sourire triste, elle se dit qu'en un regard sa meilleure amie avait tout compris, alors que Kyo se contentait d'hausser les épaules.

* * *

Le démon... Yuya le sentait dès qu'elle voyait Kyo. Il l'avait entraîné dans une spirale infernale. Elle ne mangeait plus, elle ne dormait plus, elle ne parlait plus, elle ne riait plus. Elle ne pouvait que sourire pour cacher son monstre aux yeux verts. Et Kyo n'y voyait que du feu. L'aimait-il vraiment après tout? Avec qui était-il actuellement? Pensait-il à elle? Une nouvelle fois, elle entendit la voix du démon dans sa tête. Elle se cacha dans ses draps, secouant la tête de toute part.

Il était encore en retard. Il l'avait encore oubliée!

* * *

_Cela fait un an jour pour jour que nous sommes ensemble. Je pensais que ce jour allait être inoubliable, mais pas dans ce sens-ci. Voilà, nous avions rendez-vous ce soir, mais tu n'es pas venu. J'avais préparé une belle table avec ces jolies décorations que tu n'aimes pas, j'avais cuisiné tout tes plats préférés. _

_Mais tu n'étais toujours pas là. _

_Alors j'ai fermé les yeux priant que tu ne m'oublies pas. Lorsque je les ai rouverts, la table et les plats étaient brisés sur le sol. En regardant mes mains tremblantes, j'y ai vu du sang et des bouts de verre. Avais-je fait tout ça? Pour reprendre mes esprits, je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain. Après m'être rafraîchi le visage, j'ai regardé mon miroir._

_Et je l'ai vu. Celui qui ternit mes jours et détruit mes nuits. Ce démon n'est pas moi._

_Enfin c'est ce que j'ai voulu croire depuis des mois. Mais sachant qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps, je dois me rendre à l'évidence._

_J'habite en moi le pire des démons, l'un des plus destructeurs... Le monstre aux yeux verts. Celui qui se base sur la réalité pour nous entraîner dans les abysses de la folie. Jour après jour, il a grandi dans mon coeur, jusqu'à s'accaparer de ma raison. _

_La jalousie..._

_Alors, avant de disparaître, je tiens à te dire que tu as été et tu es le seul pour moi, Kyo. J'ai voulu être forte, mais je m'avoue vaincue..._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureux, adieu mon Amour._

* * *

Son frêle corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc. Kyo avait le regard fixé sur une lettre froissée, ne pouvant y croire, ne pouvant comprendre.

Yuya l'avait quitté...

Il regardait la foule de curieux autour de la petite maison, la police tentant de les maintenir éloignés, les ambulanciers emmenaient le corps sans vie da sa Planche à Pain au loin. Encore sous le choc, il ne vit pas venir une Mahiro bouleversée, qui lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Sonné, son regard rouge se porta sur la jeune fille en pleurs.

« C'est de ta faute! Tu l'as tuée! »

L'hystérie de la jeune fille redoubla devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme.

« Sa jalousie l'a tuée! Tu n'étais jamais là pour elle, tu étais toujours en retard, tu oubliais vos rendez-vous, tu restais avec tes pouffiases 24H sur 24, tu ne t'excusais jamais! Tu es responsable de la jalousie née en elle! Et toi tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu! »

Kyo tomba à genoux. Il vit alors tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer; l'attente, les reproches, les retournements de situation, les oublis...

Il l'avait bien tuée.


End file.
